Just Another Day in the Garden
by CarrotMuffinSandwiches
Summary: Kankuro and Ino have always been sworn rivals. Will one eensy-weensy kiss change their feelings for each other? Read to find out. KankuIno. Mentions of GaaIno & KankuTen. Oneshot. Rated T for implied nudity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it for that matter. The only thing that I have to claim is the ideas that are displayed in this short story.

Summary: Kankuro and Ino have always been sworn rivals. Will one eensy-weensy kiss change their feelings for each other? Read to find out. KankuIno. Mentions of GaaIno & KankuTen. Oneshot. Rated T for implied nudity.

**Just Another Day in the Garden**

"Kankuro… Kankuro. KANKURO!" Temari screamed at what appeared to be a lifeless lump lying on a bed.

"Wh-WHAT?!" her brother Kankuro appeared amongst the tangled sheets that lay in the beam of light peaking from the window above him.

"Get up; and for God's sake: PUT ON A SHIRT!" Temari screamed before harshly slamming the door to Kankuro's room. Kankuro rolled his eyes before flopping down in bed once again.

Around fifteen minutes later, the same lazy boy trotted down the street approximately three blocks from his house. A large bruise had formed near his right eye. He muttered to himself "Stupid Temari…" Sighing, he rubbed his sore eye and cursed. He was on his way to his girlfriend's house—well, where she was currently staying. Her house had flooded a few weeks back, and she was therefore staying over at Yamanaka Ino's house.

They had planned on going to the beach and then out for lunch. The sweltering heat had dawned on Konoha not a week ago, and already the beaches were crowded with nearly the whole village. Finally, Kankuro came to the complex that Tenten was staying at.

He knocked on the front door, but nobody came to. He was just about to leave when he remembered that sometimes Tenten would wait for him in the backyard. Kankuro felt awkward trying to unlock the gate leading around the side of the house to the garden in the back, but finally he was able to get in. He walked cautiously into the backyard, looking around for his girlfriend. He jumped when the gate noisily closed on its own behind him. He sighed in relief as he began to wander around the beautiful blooming garden. There was no sign of his Tenten. Just as he turned around to leave, he saw a foot sticking out from one of the hedges. He crept over to the spot before seeing the unexpected. There lay Ino—AKA Gaara's girlfriend—laying between two flower beds. At first he thought she was dead; then unconscious. After a moment of thinking, his opinion settled on the idea that she had been sun-tanning and had subsequently fallen asleep in the process. He'd never gotten along with the blonde, but to disturb her peace with a snide remark seemed too malicious; even for Kankuro. He examined the girl shamefully, looking over every inch of her body. He'd never looked at her the way he looked at other girls; but now that he did, he saw that she was quite good-looking.

He knew that he was seeing just a little _too_ much of her pasty skin, but he couldn't avert his eyes from her body. The Yamanaka was merely covered by a pink and dark purple bikini as she lay on the concrete divider separating two patches of flowers. She stirred, knocking Kankuro out of his shameful gaze. He mentally slapped himself before shaking his head and beginning to walk off. As he did so, he stubbed his toe on the edge of one of the concrete tiles. He cursed so loudly he was sure that the neighbors had heard him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ino jolt up, her eyes popping open in fright. He couldn't help but feel bad about startling her, but then he felt a tinge of relief dawn on him as her fearful eyes transformed into her usual angry ones.

"What the_ Hell_ do you think you're doing?" she snapped. Kankuro felt his mouth form into a nasty grin. As usual, they were bickering. Suddenly, the image of Ino peacefully resting there and basking in the sun popped into his head. He had no idea how it got there as he tried to push the image out of his mind. Without warning, he heard himself reply in a softer voice than usual.

"S-sorry, I'm just trying to find Tenten. I didn't want to… Wake you up." he stammered. He wondered fearfully what was wrong with him, he usually wasn't this nervous around his younger brothers girlfriend.

The blonde's cold eyes seemed to warm up a tiny bit and she looked terribly confused. "Oh… Well… I wasn't sleeping." she snapped half-heartedly. Kankuro noticed a change in her voice. The two remained in an awkward silence for quite a while.

"Well I'll just be—"

"Tenten is—" The two began to talk at once, but then their cheeks reddened and they stopped at the same time.

"You first." Kankuro felt his face growing hotter and hotter.

"No-no, you." Ino looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, I was just saying that I'd better be going now to find Tenten. But if you—" he continued, but was cut off by a stuttering Ino.

"Umm, Tenten's not here. She got a last-minute mission assigned to her by Tsunade early this morning." Ino shrugged.

"O-oh… Then, I guess I'll just…"

"Yeah, but… Thanks for coming by." Ino felt herself flush for saying something so stupid.

"Oh, uh; no problem I guess." Kankuro could barely even stand the tenseness between himself and the blonde. "I guess I'd better go then…"

"Uh, yeah. Umm… See ya'!"

"Yeah, erm, see you too." Kankuro gave a little wave before heading off towards the gate. Ino lay back down and thought about what just happened. She didn't understand why there had been a sudden tense environment between her and Kankuro. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the clang of the metal lock on her gate being fiddled with. She looked up and squinted at Kankuro trying to get out. She watched him sympathetically before getting up and walking across the garden to him. She reached under his arm to the lock, which he was having trouble with. She felt his body heat begin to smother her as he looked down at her. They were in a terribly awkward position, with Ino's hip nearly grinding against Kankuro's thigh, and his elbow resting on her shoulder. The two blushed and looked in opposite directions, trying to appear oblivious. Suddenly, Kankuro felt warm skin brush against his lower neck as he looked down to see Ino gazing into his eyes questioningly.

In seconds, the two had their tongues intertwined, and their hands were roaming around each other. Kankuro rubbed his hands down Ino's smooth thighs as she clasped her arms around his back. He picked her up and walked her over to the fountain where he laid her down on a flower bed, between vast, thick hedges where they wouldn't be discovered. His tongue began to examine her mouth as she moaned. '_This is wrong, this is wrong Kankuro! This is Gaara's girl you're messing with!_ And_ you're a taken man…_' But his mind didn't correspond with his actions. Instead, he continued snogging the blonde without any visible shame. Soon after, he found himself being pinned down by her pasty arms. Somehow, she'd discarded his shirt; and now he was under her supervision. She put her hand on his bare chest and leaned forward to kiss him again. When she pulled away, she'd left on his neck a sign of love; the typical hickey. After a while, Ino sat up, out of breath. Kankuro took this opportunity to flip her over. He did so, catching her off guard. He reached around her neck to undo her bathing suit top, and he found his task to be successful. He began to pull her bathing suit top off her chest, as her two huge—

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KANKURO; WAKE UP!" Kankuro jolted upright to see his sister, standing annoyed in the doorway of his room. He looked around, feeling his skin with his two hands. He sprung up and ran to his mirror, looking at his own reflection. '_There's no hickey! THERE'S NO HICKEY!_' He felt like running a marathon. '_It was just a dream._' He happily skipped out of his room, on the way to the bathroom. But something he saw caught him dead in his tracks. At the end of the hallway stood Gaara and Ino, just on their way out. But that wasn't what made him freeze. Out of the back of Ino's white shirt, a pink and dark purple bikini was visible.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this painfully random story; it really was just a spontaneous idea that popped into my head not too long ago. And when I discovered that I had writers block while brainstorming ideas for The Pitiful Life of Yamanaka Ino, I just sort of went on a whim and decided to write this.

So yeah, it was nothing serious, just a fun little break from my more-intense story, and I hope it wasn't to eye-rolling or cheesy. Reviews would be smiled-upon, but if not: that's cool too.


End file.
